


Порох и снег

by CommanderShally



Series: WinterPanther Drabbles [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6496582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Можно вытащить Барнса с войны, но нельзя вытащить войну из Барнса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Порох и снег

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте делается намек на один из возможных не самых веселых вариантов финала Гражданки. Рейтинг детский, но я не удержалась оттого чтобы немного попускать слюни на когти Пантеры - да, можете, считать это предупреждением:)

 

В воздухе пахнет порохом и вибраниумом. Кажется, что вся комната превратилась во что-то металлическое и взрывоопасное. Гильзы лежат на полу, еще не остывшие, образуя странный рисунок, — Т’Чалла всматривается в них, будто по ним можно предсказать будущее.

— Наигрался? — наконец спрашивает он, поднимая глаза и позволяя себе ухмыльнуться. Сегодня он не надел маску — неуклюжая попытка подразнить. Возле его ног лежат помятые пули, места их соприкосновения с костюмом зудят — ничего серьезного, просто фантомное ощущение вибрации по всему телу. Хотя, наверно, стоит признать, что кожа горит по другой причине... Только вот гордость королевская не даст этой мысли даже сформироваться толком — не то что с губ слететь.

Нестерпимо хочется раздеться, стянуть с себя вибраниумную броню, остаться абсолютно уязвимым и, несмотря на возможную опасность, — доверять. Это роскошь, но Т’Чалла готов многим пожертвовать ради нее. Он и так уже однажды позволил ненависти затопить сознание — кончилось все плохо. И повторять ошибки он не намерен.

Пистолет падает на пол, и тишину нарушает тяжелый вздох. Т’Чалла решается сделать несколько шагов вперед, обходя огромную даже по меркам короля кровать и пиная бесполезное оружие в сторону.

«Сегодня он расстроен больше обычного, — думает Т’Чалла. — Всю обойму выпустил. И продолжал нажимать на спусковой — даже когда патроны кончились...»

— В следующий раз дам тебе что-нибудь покрупнее, — улыбаясь произносит он и рискует наконец присесть возле забившегося в угол Барнса.

Черт его дери, что ему приснилось в этот раз? Последний бой? Вашингтон? Германия?

Они молчат. Наверно, это продолжается несколько минут, а может, всего лишь секунд — время давно остановилось для них, словно они и не живы. Хотя разве можно считать жизнью _это_?

— Ты виноват… — наконец шепчет Барнс и не церемонясь бьет со всей силы левой рукой, будто желает снести Т’Чалле голову.

Очередной бесполезный трюк. Проходили уже, и не раз. Рука блокируется когтистой лапой, Т’Чалла заводит ее за спину Барнса, вынуждая того чуть ли вжаться в стену. Приходится силой развернуть его и уткнуть лицом в кровать.

— Мы с тобой это обсуждали, — по голосу Т’Чаллы слышно, что терпение уже дало трещину. — Я тысячу раз тебе говорил и еще скажу: в том, что случилось, моей вины нет.

Когти проходятся с неприятным лязгом по пластинам руки, и этот звук успокаивает Барнса: он заметно расслабляется, выдыхает и, повернув голову набок, позволяет Т’Чалле увидеть свое лицо.

— Я знаю, — говорит он: слова звучат сдавленно, словно он выдергивает их из себя одно за другим. Барнс верит в то, что говорит, — это видно по лицу, слышно по сердцебиению, чувствуется всем телом, но… всегда есть «но», которое всплывает в памяти, вгрызается в еще не остывшие воспоминания, словно червяк в яблоко. В такие моменты у Барнса в руках оказывается заряженный пистолет, и он стреляет в Т’Чаллу, пока есть патроны, надеясь, что хоть один из них пробьет броню и достанет до живого.

Этот способ «пронять» короля Ваканды нравится им обоим больше остальных, но никогда не срабатывает.

Он выпускает руку, позволяя Барнсу расположить ее так, как удобно: тот уже полностью лежит на кровати, Т’Чалла сидит сверху, все еще бронированный и закрытый.

Каждый закрывается по-своему.

Десять тонких лезвий, словно шредер, проходятся по футболке Барнса, разрезая ее в лоскуты, и как будто специально царапают кожу. Кажется, еще немного, и Т’Чалла запустит каждый из них так глубоко, как только сможет. Как надо бы — чтобы наконец-то узнать, что у Джеймса Барнса внутри и как это починить. Иногда он заигрывается, и тогда к пятнам спермы и пота на простынях добавляются следы крови.

Сегодня их не будет. Пока что.

«Кошачья кожа» сбрасывается вместе с когтями, и вот наконец Т’Чалла безоружен — можно в одно движение свернуть ему шею и сбежать. Но этого не происходит. Да, да, проходили уже. Бежать просто-напросто некуда, куда не сунься, везде будут тыкать в лицо некрологом с выцветшей фотографией, глядя на которую, хочется выть.

_«Забери его, — почти рыча, бросил тогда Старк, — чтоб я его больше никогда не видел. А увижу — одной оторванной рукой он не отделается»._

_И Т’Чалла забрал. Взял, приютил, выпросил прощения, заработал доверие и позволил влюбиться._

— В Нью-Йорке сейчас уже снег, — бормочет Барнс, переворачиваясь на спину и стягивая с себя лоскуты ткани, совсем недавно бывшие одеждой. В его глазах тоска, но не та, что сопровождала его первые недели в Ваканде. Эта — теплая. Словно он тоскует по заснеженным улицам Бруклина, но не решается признаться себе в этом.

— Будет тебе снег, — бросает Т’Чалла и не спрашивая наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать. Такое привычное и уже ставшее обыденным действие каждый раз окрашивается новыми оттенками. Повториться невозможно — он не знает, как так получается.  
  
От Барнса навязчиво пахнет порохом. Его правая ладонь — от нее тянет металлом пистолета и неприятными снами. Т’Чалла сам не замечает, как его внимание переключается с губ на пальцы, в которых совсем недавно был пистолет. Он вылизывает ладонь тщательно, словно от этого очень многое зависит…

Т’Чалла утыкается лицом в уже заметно колючую шею, вдыхает, вздрагивая, когда холодные пластины металлической руки проходятся по спине и останавливаются на пояснице. Кадык на шее Барнса дергается, как будто он хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Ну и пусть не решается — Т’Чалла готов уснуть здесь и сейчас в такой странной и неудобной позе даже с риском, что есть шанс не проснуться: просто надоело сражаться.

Можно вытащить Барнса с войны, но нельзя вытащить войну из Барнса. И, к сожалению, применимо это не только к нему.

— В следующий раз можем обойтись вообще без пистолета, — наконец произносит Барнс, и Т’Чалла уверен, что тот улыбается.  



End file.
